Caught
by Summer Daughter of Aphrodite
Summary: What if not only Frank walked in on Percabeth's stable night, but ALL of the demigods on the Argo II? What could possibly happen?


**This is a one-shot I came up with when I was in my 'thinking bubble' as I like to call it.**

 **Warning: A bit of a spoiler in the Mark Of Athena, so if you haven't read it, then I advise you to read the book first before the fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. All I own is the banner I made for the cover.**

* * *

Spoiler alert in this part (in the beginning I know)

 _Annabeth managed a faint smile. "Some romantic evening, huh? No more bad things until the morning." She kissed him again. "We'll figure everything out. I've got you back. For now, that's all that matters."_

 _"Right," Percy said. "No more talking about Gaea rising, Nico being held hostage, the world ending, the giants-"_

 _"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she ordered, "Just hold me for a while."_

 _They sat together cuddling, enjoying each other's warmth. Before Percy knew it, the drone of the ship's engine, the dim light, and the comfortable feeling of being with Annabeth made his eyes heavy, and he drifted to sleep._

\- End of Spoiler -

 **Piper's POV**

"Any update as to where Percy and Annabeth are?" asked Hazel with worry, "Are they… you know…?"

"Hopefully not." replied Piper but her eyes betrayed her. "Where's Coach Hedge?"

"Checking the dock." said Jason, approaching them followed by Leo and Frank.

"We searched the emergency control room," Leo announced, "but no Percy and Annabeth."

"I wonder where they could be?" Piper wondered.

"Are you sure we checked everywhere? Maybe we missed a spot…" said Frank.

"How will we know if we missed a spot?" asked Hazel.

"Well then," Leo said as if he was about to announce something. "Any ideas?"

"Perhaps if we check the places we looked and record it down-" Jason started slowly.

"-we'll be able to find Percy and Annabeth!" finished Piper, understanding Jason's suggestion.

"Not a bad idea…" commented Leo. "It just might work!"

After gathering a few supplies from Leo's tool belt, they had all the things they need.

"Alright," Piper said once they were ready to take down notes, "we searched the dock, control room, hall, the cabins…"

The others went silent, thinking about the situation and the places where they haven't looked.

After a while, Hazel exclaimed all of a sudden. "Oh! I just realized! We checked everywhere except for the…" she paused, hoping everyone would understand.

"The Stables!" The demigods yelled in unison.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's check the stables!" Leo spoke.

 ** _-LiNeBrEaK-_**

"Alright, let's just hope they're here." said Frank as they made their way to the stables.

"What if… what if they're not?" Hazel seemed to be panicking.

"Chill Hazel," replied Leo, "maybe they're not really looo…" He faltered in mid sentence when they turned around the corner.

Percy and Annabeth were sleeping peacefully, a blanket covering the two lovebirds. Percy's arm around Annabeth, who seemed to be cuddling him.

As soon as the other demigods saw the couple, they all gasped.

Hearing the loud gasp, Percy woke up. He rubbed his eye. "Huh? What are you all doing here?" He asked and gave out a yawn.

Feeling Percy sit up, Annabeth awoke as well. When she saw Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank and Jason look down at them with shocked looks, she gave a small shriek.

"I-I… I mean we… we didn't do anything!" she protested with a very pronounced scarlet blush.

 _Silence_.

 _Then all Hades broke loose_.

Leo was covering his eyes and his hair was on fire. He was screaming, "My eyes, my eyes! _Mis pobres ojos inocentes_!"

Hazel was fanning her face, avoiding any eye contact.

Piper's hands were covering her mouth and she stared at the ground as if a diamond just popped out from the floor.

Jason was muttering Latin swears and curses under his breath, but he didn't seem angry. On the contrary, he was _very_ surprised.

Frank was shooting glances at Percy and Annabeth and behind him and seemed to be saying, "Oh no… if coach finds out about this…"

And all Percy and Annabeth could do was to blush fiercely.

"We swear! We didn't do anything!" Annabeth protested for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Kissed a couple of times…" added Percy.

"Not helping!" Annabeth glared at him.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice boomed through the speakers.

"CUPCAKES! REPORT TO THE DECK RIGHT NOW! AND I DO MEAN _RIGHT NOW_."

"I feared this…" muttered Frank.

"Quick everyone! Act natural!" Piper said with a bit of charmspeak.

When they settled down, which probably took _hours_ , the seven went to the deck to see a _very_ angry Coach Hedge waiting for them.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! OR EVEN KILLED!"

"Um…" was all Frank could say.

"Well… we found them…" Jason said, hoping to relieve the anger.

"YOU CUPCAKES NEED TO BE MORE RESPONSIBLE!" Coach Hedge continued to shout. Then he turned to Percy and Annabeth, who both looked guilty. "AND YOU TWO. YOU BOTH ARE GROUNDED! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"We were washing the stables." Percy lied swiftly.

"And when we saw them, we decided to help." finished Piper.

"Fine," replied the coach, "but if you ever went missing again-"

"Sure thing," said Percy, casually walking past them as if nothing happened, "What's for breakfast?"

* * *

 **I'm sorry if it was very short. It's just a one-shot and it's my first. So how was it? And I'm also sorry if I haven't been updating my other stories, blame it on school, homework and friendship problems. I'll try to update the rest if I have the time.**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, daughter of Aphrodite**

 **P.S. It's very hard to upload photos in this website.**


End file.
